neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Camshaft (Transformers)
Camshaft is the name of a fictional character in the Transformers universe. He is sometimes referred to as "Autobot Camshaft" for trademark purposes.TransformerToys.uk - Autobot Blades Hasbro registered the name Camshaft for U.S. Trademark in October 2003.Seibertron.com - Hasbro Registers Names Transformers: Generation 1 Camshaft is an ironic name because the signature feature of the RX-7, a rotary engine, does not have a camshaft. The toy is one of the least known of the 1985 releases as his sub-group, the Omnibots, were three Autobots that were only available by mail-order. Another little-known fact is that the Omnibots were the Autobots' first "triple changers" -- a talent identified more with the Autobots Tracks, Perceptor, and (until 1986) the Decepticon Triple Changers. The original Omnibots' instruction booklets described them as such new additions to the Autobot team that no tech spec data or statistical information was available about them. This left kids and collectors able to use their imagination regarding what personalities and roles the characters would play. No hint was given at possible profiles until a 1987 mail-order catalog was published, with Ultra Magnus giving synopses of each Omnibot's function. Original show bibles discovered in 2007 revealed the biography written by Bob Budiansky. This biography describes Camshaft as a grim warrior who is ruthless in battle.AllSpark.com Forums (Web Archive) Manga In the Transformers Manga #5, Galvatron and his Decepticons attack the Prime Energy Tower. Galvatron orders the Decepticons to form Menasor, Devastator and Bruticus and attack. Rodimus Prime counters this move by ordering in Superion, Omega Supreme and Defensor. Galvatron then orders in Predaking, knowing that Sky Lynx is elsewhere and cannot counter them. Rodimus orders the Omnibots to attack Predaking's legs. The strategy causes Predaking to fall into the other Decepticon giants, winning the day for the Autobots.TFArchive.com Dreamwave Productions He did not appear in any cartoon series and did not make it into an American comic until Dreamwave's "War and Peace" story, but even then he only made a cameo appearance. In the Dreamwave profile books, he was described as a scout who is good at his job as he does not want to get damaged or worse meaning he stays away from danger. Toys *''Generation 1'' Omnibot Camshaft (1985) :The Omnibots were based on the Diaclone line of toys made in Japan, and unlike many other toys imported and turned into Transformers, they retained their original Diaclone colors. The three Omnibot toys were offered exclusively as mail order items by Hasbro in the US, obtained by sending in collectable Robot Points off boxes plus US$5 shipping. During 1985, the number of orders for Omnibots exceeded expectations by Hasbro, who extended the offer. They had nearly 50,000 orders for Camshaft alone by July.Google News One of the earliest Transformers toys.Boy Toys, Lancaster New Era Lancaster, PA; August 10, 2007; by Laura Knowles *''Universe'' Spy Changer Camshaft (2006) :A re-release of the transparent purple and orange recolor of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Spy Changer W.A.R.S.. :A daring rogue, his joints have been specially designed to allow him to commit acrobatic feats impossible for other Transformers. Specializes in sneaking undetected into the most heavily guarded enemy strongholds. Carries a neutron blaster. Using thermal optic and nightvision settings and a variety of unconventional hand-to-hand tactics, he is a grim shadow-warrior for Optimus Prime. Able to drive on any surface. Stealth mode renders him undetectable. *''Alternators'' Autobot Camshaft (2006) :A gray redeco/retool of the Acura RSX Prowl figure. Though the police lights are omitted, Camshaft carries Prowl's nightstick. :Camshaft's appearance is a homage to the original G1 toy called Bluestreak, who was a recolor of Prowl himself. As with several other Alternators, an Autobot prefix has had to be added to the name on the packaging for trademark reasons. Transformers Camshaft is part of a special recon force sent into hotspots by the Autobots. According to the biography printed in the collected Reign of Starscream books, he loves being the first Cybertronian to set foot on an alien world. IDW Publishing Camshaft appears in Transformers: Defiance by IDW Publishing. In issue #2, he sides with Optimus Prime against Megatron's orders to counterattack their invaders. In issue #3, when Megatron learns that Optimus has broken into his room he sends Bumblebee, Camshaft, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Prowl and Smokescreen to arrest Optimus for treason. Optimus demands to speak directly to Megatron, but when the group is traveling to Megatron's location they are ambushed by Barricade, Brawl, Crankcase, Frenzy, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker, who have orders to kill the lot of them and capture Optimus. Smokescreen ias able to cover Optimus and his group's retreat in the confusion of an explosion. In issue #4, Camshaft is present when Ironhide joins the Autobots. In Reign of Starscream issue #2, Starscream barely makes it to the Nemesis on Mars before he runs out of power. His return is noticed by the Autobot Cosmos, who alerts Arcee, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Camshaft and Air Raid. Aided by Thundercracker on the Nemesis, Starscream recovers and sends the information Frenzy had gathered back to Cybertron just as Hardtop spots the Autobots approaching the Nemesis. In issue #3, Camshaft is killed by Thundercracker. Titan Magazines Note: Events occurring in the alternate universe where Megatron won the battle of Mission City are in italics. Camshaft appears in issue #17 of the Titan Transformers Magazine, in a story called "Return to Cybertron: Part 1" and also issue #18 in the story "Return to Cybertron: Part 2" Camshaft returns in issue #22 of the Titan Transformers Magazine series in a story called "The Decepticon who Haunted Himself." Toys *''Transformers'' Deluxe Autobot Camshaft (2007) :Autobot Camshaft is a gray redeco of the Decepticon Swindle.Hasbro.com - Autobot Camshaft First seen in U.S. Stores in December 2007.AllSpark.com - Wave 1 Allspark Power Deluxe Out at U.S. Retail :This figure was re-released in the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen toy line as part of a Bonus Value pack with either Leader Class Optimus Prime or Megatron.TFW2005.com - ROTF Leader Optimus Prime & Megatron with Autobot Camshaft Bonus Value Pack Transformers: Timelines Camshaft is a mirror universe duplicate of the Generation 1 character. He is one of Optimus Prime's evil Autobots. He is part of Remote Patrol Six commanded by Kup. Fun Publications Camshaft appears as a member of the Autobots in the story Do Over by Fun Publications. He is a member of a patrol led by Kup. He is eager to investigate a signal coming from zone Y-AT, but instead Kup sends Downshift to investigate it. In Reunification, Kup leads Warpath, Camshaft and Hound in an attempt to assassinate Optimus Prime on behalf of Rodimus and Alpha Trion. Optimus uses Ricochet as a shield to block a blast from Warpath, grabbing Warpath and throwing him into Hound. Optimus then crushes Kup's head with one hand as he shoots Camshaft. Toys This version of Camshaft seems to be based on the Universe Spy Changer toy, which is turn is a repackage of a recolor of the Robots in Disguise Autobot Spy Changer W.A.R.S. References Category:Autobots Category:Spy Changers Category:Transformers Alternators Category:Fictional automobiles